


Via Dolorosa (Forty Lashes)

by fansofcollisions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, sam as the mirror of christ is always fascinating to explore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fansofcollisions/pseuds/fansofcollisions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem for the (broken) boy king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Via Dolorosa (Forty Lashes)

Forty lashes trace the paths  
He never meant to take  
One for every lie he told  
Two for each mistake  
Only blood falls at the feet  
Where Hell was meant to bow  
Forty lashes on his back  
Won’t buy a pardon now

 

Four are meant for every man  
He tried, but couldn’t save  
Ten for love enough to send  
A schoolgirl to her grave  
Pleas won’t slip the errant son  
No fathers want to claim  
Forty lashes stripe his palms  
He knows that he’s to blame

 

A lash for every tear she shed  
And one more for the kiss  
That locks away a night and swallows  
Black-eyed serpent’s hiss  
See, the way her hands shake now  
A child herself, a mother  
Forty lashes mar his cheek  
For the sins of another 

 

Now thirty, one for every year  
His brother spent afraid  
He gave up everything to fix  
The one who never stayed  
Although he rages, pleads and prays  
How can he understand?  
Forty lashes cross the chest  
Sewn shut by weary hands

 

Still he struggles onward, though  
Whips whistle through the air  
Wind bites into seeping wounds  
Yet he cannot despair  
His footsteps falter in the dirt  
And softer now, and slow  
Forty lashes on his skin  
Four hundred more to go

**Author's Note:**

> Via Dolorosa, or the "Way of Sorrows", is the name of the path Jesus took when carrying the cross to Golgotha.
> 
> My friend and I have been watching "The Bible", a miniseries on the history channel, and today we arrived at the crucifixion scene. From that moment onward, these words have been running through my head.


End file.
